


I still think I have a sense of Humour lmao

by The_Ghost_King



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Miles Morales, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crack Fic, Gen, I wrote this because I have a bunch more crossover fic ideas, M/M, Miles has arrived in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Social Media, Trans Male Character, Trans Miles Morales, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter Fic, and decided that I have a sense of humour lmao, basically be game do crimes, but those take more time to write so I got bored, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: Ultimate Spider@OfficialSpiderManWhat’s a guy gotta do to get back to his own dimension around here





	1. Once Again From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored idk, this will be updated sporadically lmao bye

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

What’s a guy gotta do to get back to his own dimension around here

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

Who’s a dude gotta kill to get back to his own Dimension around here

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

Where’s a dude gotta go to get to his own dimension ‘round here

>>> **Spiderman fan** @Hayezisgayforspiderman

hey uh dude … What The Fuck

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

 **@Hayezisgayforspiderman** What’s a guy gotta do to get back home around here.

**Spiderman fan** @Hayezisgayforspiderman

 **@SpiderMan** some dudes impersonating you and its wackkkk

**Spidey** @SpiderMan

 **@OfficialSpiderMan** … so,,, who you?

>>> **Ultimate** **Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

You from a different dimension

>>>>>> **Spiderman fan** @Hayezisgayforspiderman

as i said; WACK!

* * *

[Dial Tone]

“Hey uh Mr Stark. I think we’ve got an… issue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My (fanfic) Tumblr ](http://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	2. What's A Stark Tower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan
> 
>  **@TonyStark** What’s a Stark Tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, this is gonna be updated sporadically, I have some of it already typed out but I mainly write for this when I'm bored (and can somehow obtain a computer)  
> (at some point I'll give out all the twitter names if that's something y'all want)  
> enjoy

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

It’s me ya boi asking again how to get back to my own dimension

>>> **Spiderman fan** @Hayezisgayforspiderman

its been a week why are you still @ it

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

Because I wanna get home to my own dimension y’all’s too freaky for me

**You Know Who I am** @TonyStark

**@OfficialSpiderMan** Okay, kid we’re getting real, get your ass to Stark Tower

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

**@TonyStark** What’s a Stark Tower?

* * *

[ **@SpiderMan** >>>>>>>>> **@OfficialSpiderMan** ]

**Spidey** : Where u @, I’ll come get u

**Ultimate Spider** : Yeah sure whatever, I’m near a school or something

**Spidey** : Just send me ur location

  
**Ultimate Spider** : {Location}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My (fanfic) Tumblr ](http://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	3. Dare I say Ship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spidey** @SpiderMan
> 
> HE SHOCKED ME!

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

If I die here at least I’ve lived long enough to become Spider-Man

>>> **MJ** @bichelle

**@guyinthechair** you seen this kid?

>>>>>> **Not Your Sidekick** @guyinthechair

Yeah, it’s weird  **@pparker** this for real??

>>>>>>>>> **#1 Stark Intern** @pparker

Oh look it’s an NDA

**This is a gay’s only event** @biboy

is no one gonna mention how  **@OfficialSpiderMan** used y’all? They’ve either got some gucci chaotic gay energy or they’re a southern troll

>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

More like… chaotic bi energy but thanks

>>>>>> **This is a gay’s only event** @biboy

the gays are thriving

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

Still Wanna Go Home, but also; why didn’t anyone tell me that this Spidey is Fucking Hot????!!

>>> **#1 spidey fan** @flashT

YOU’VE SEEN SPIDEY’S FACE WHAT’S HE LOOK LIKE???????!!!!!!!!!!

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

As I said… Hot

**Spidey** @SpiderMan

**@OfficialSpiderMan** Hey dude keep your eyes on the streets

**Spidey** @SpiderMan

HE SHOCKED ME! 

>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

That’s what you get Mr Whiny Bitch

>>>>>> **Go Home** @Avengersfan

Dare I say.... Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the next chapter might take a bit longer it's not going to be twitter format but like 'normal' writing format. But I haven't written that yet so it might take a bit.
> 
> [My (fanfic) Tumblr ](http://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	4. Interlude: Stark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles knew that sooner or later something like this would happen to him. If a bunch of Spider-people could hijack _his_ dimension what would stop _him_ from hijacking someone else’s. 
> 
> And now he’s here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we've got our first none Twitter format chapter. 
> 
> **Trigger Warning** || Sensory overload and a panic attack (sorta). If that triggers you skip the bit that starts with them dropping down into the lab until Miles says, "Sorry for that"
> 
> I'll put a quick summary of what happens in the endnotes

Miles knew that sooner or later something like this would happen to him. If a bunch of Spider-people could hijack  _ his _ dimension what would stop  _ him _ from hijacking someone else’s. 

And now he’s here.

In some wacky dimension where the people look like cartoon characters and Spider-Man is his age, and also called Peter Parker  _ again _ and also distractingly cute.

Wow, his life sure is unfair.

They’ve arrived on the roof of a large tower, which Miles presumes is Stark Tower. There’s a huge A on the side of the building. Miles thinks it’s kinda ugly. Honestly, everything is kinda ugly in this dimension. Except for the people, they’re all unfairly good-looking.

Especially Peter Parker.

“Come on,” Peter says, “Karen says Mr Stark’s waiting for us in his lab.” Peter opens some sort of vent or door on the roof and climbs in. Miles wants to ask who the fuck Karen is but he’s got too many questions already so another one can probably wait. 

He climbs after him.

The door thing that Peter opened apparently lead into the vents, which are weirdly spacious but Miles isn’t complaining, it makes his life a lot easier. He’s already weirdly hyper-focused on the way that Peter looks, and exists and moves because he’s a disaster bisexual who can’t handle being around pretty boys if he was forced to be in close proximity to Peter as they crawled towards some sort of lab it wouldn’t have been good for anyone involved.

Eventually, Peter opens another vent and drops down. Miles follows. 

They’ve arrived in a lab but the technology in it is like nothing Miles has seen before. Blue holograms are moving all around him, showcasing different projects. There’s a bunch of metal suits on a wall that reminds Miles of his universe’s Peter Parker’s wall of suits in the Spidey-cave. 

Peter has taken his mask off and Miles can see each individual eyelash around Peter’s eyes with startling clarity. There’s a buzzing noise coming from everything around them.

The holograms are so fucking  _ Blue _ . 

Miles looks around, frantically. He doesn’t like this lab anymore. It’s unfamiliar and strange and he thought he’d be fine with new spaces, that he’d gotten used to his superpowered senses. He hadn’t had a bad case of sensory overload in ages.

Everything is so fucking  _ Blue _ .

He closes his eyes but the blue is behind his eyelids and someone’s talking and it’s grating and awful and he wants to curl up and disappear. So he does. Curl up. 

He’s still got his mask on, he rips it off. The spandex is too restricting for him in his current state. He covers his eyes and ears with his hands, his breathing slows. He feels a bit better.

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

His thoughts are so  _ loud _ .

“Miles?” Peter says. Miles flinches away from the sound. 

“Oh shit, Miles!” Peter exclaims. The sound of his voice bounces around Miles’s head over and over and over again. 

_ I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine _

“Miles, look at me, please,” Peter says and Miles does. “Good, that’s great, that’s a universal Spider-person experience then. The sensory overload, senses being dialled up to eleven. Mr Stark put a bunch of stuff in my suit to help me with it and of course, KAREN is a huge help too.”

“Karen?” Miles asks hoarsely. 

“Oh shit yeah you wouldn’t know KAREN. She’s the AI Mr Stark put in my suit. She’s fantastic. She calms me down from panic attacks and always helps me when I need something and knows exactly what things to dampen when so I don’t have a sudden burst of sensory overload and I should have totally anticipated that you’d have similar problems before bringing you into Mr Stark’s lab which is literally the _most overstimulating experience_ ** _ever_** and--”

“Pete, breathe,” a new voice says. Miles flinches still but his Spidey-sense isn’t going off so it’s probably fine.

_ It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine. _

“Sorry, Mr Stark. I just, I just started talking and Miles is freaking out and then I started freaking out and--.”

“I got you kiddo. Go put your normal clothes on I’ll help the kid.”

There’s someone new approaching Miles and the hairs on the back of his neck are on edge but his Spidey-sense isn’t going off so it’s probably fine.

_ It’s fine.  _

His thoughts are so  _ loud _ .

“Hey kid,” someone says. The voice is warm, a little rough. It’s the same tone Miles’s dad uses whenever Miles is overwhelmed and needs some guidance. 

“Look at me okay?” Miles does.

“Okay, good job kid. I’m Tony and I want you to breathe with me okay?” Miles nods. 

“Okay, so we’re going to breathe in for four, hold for seven and breathe out for five. You with me.”

They breathe together and slowly everything around Miles calms down. The ringing in his ears dissipates and he’s breathing again. His thoughts aren’t as loud anymore and he uncurls himself and stands up.

“Sorry for that,” Miles says.

“No need kid, I’ve had my fair share of panic attacks and episodes. It’s not your fault.”

Peter walks back into the lab. He’s in jeans and a dark blue Stark Industries hoodie. His hair is a little messy and flat from the suit but Miles is distracted by his entrance anyway.

It’s good being a disaster bi.

“Anyway, now that all that’s over,” Tony says, “tell us about yourself kid.”

“Yeah, of course. My name’s Miles Morales and I’m the one and only Spider-Man. In my dimension at least. A few months back I was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me superpowers. Soon after I got my powers my universe’s Spider-Man, Peter Parker, passed away and I had to take up the mantle. There were a lot of hijinx and a bunch of Spider-People from other dimensions but we won in the end. I fell through a portal not too long ago when I was fighting a villain and I’ve just been tweeting and sleeping on top of monuments in the meantime.”

“You have a Peter Parker in your universe,” Peter asks.

“Yeah, I had one. A lot of the Spider-People are called Peter Parker actually. It’s pretty wacky.”

“More importantly,” Tony interrupts, “do you know how to get back because if you don’t--”

“I know, complete cellular decay, I haven’t started glitching yet but it’ll happen eventually.”

Tony calls up the other Avengers and they meet in the common room.

Miles does his spiel again and the Avengers devolve into a bickering fit.

“Are they always like this?” he whispers to Peter.

“Sometimes.”

“Seems exhausting.”

“Yeah.”

Eventually, the Avengers quit the bickering and they decide to add Miles to their roster until Bruce and Tony can figure something out to help Miles get back to his own dimension. They’re also calling in the help of some guy called Dr Strange. Miles is happy as long as he can get home eventually. His parents must be worried sick by now, well that is if time passes the same in different dimensions.

He gets his own room in Stark Tower, apparently, this buff blond guy keeps insisting on calling it Avengers Tower but Tony looks ready to kill him whenever he does.

That night is the first time in a week that Miles can sleep in a bed in something that isn’t his Spider-suit. It feels great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment, I need validation.
> 
> Summary:   
> Basically Miles has a sensory overload induced panic attack which Peter tries to help him with but he overwhelms himself in the process. Tony shows up and helps to calm Miles down.
> 
> [My (fanfic) Tumblr ](http://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	5. Wanna fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan
> 
> First of all, Stark Tower = Real Cool
> 
> Second of all, Spidey’s still hot
> 
> Third of all, I wanna go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again. It's my birthday in half an hour and therefore you're getting a present. (I would update my other fics but I haven't written anything besides this in forever because I have Depression)

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

First of all, Stark Tower = Real Cool

Second of all, Spidey’s still hot

Third of all, I wanna go home

>>> **Nothing Personal** @Gayforwomen

Once again, He’s seen spidey’s face??!?!?!??!

**Avengers** @OfficialAvengers

For the foreseeable future  **@OfficialSpiderMan** will be joining our ranks as Kid Arachnid

>>> **Spiderman fan** @Hayezisgayforspiderman

Wait he was speaking the truth??!?!?!?! The Fuck?!?!?!??!

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

**@Hayezisgayforspiderman** That’s confidential

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialSpiderMan

Guess I’ve gotta change my @

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

I’m still the superior Spider-Man

>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

Wow look at that, it’s Bullshit

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

Sorry can’t hear you over my obvious superiority

>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

Do you wanna fight?!?!?

>>>>>>>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

Name a time and place face to face

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

**@SpiderMan @OfficialKidArachnid** Keep it down kids

**Go Home** @Avengersffan

Dare I say,,, ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My (fanfic) Tumblr ](http://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Leave a comment if there's anything you'd like to see or if you just want to share your opinion. Ya boi is desperate)


	6. QuAh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> Well since I’m waiting to decimate Spidey how about a QuAh.
> 
> Send ur Qs & I’ll Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got QuAh from one of my favourite Yters called [ MacDoesIt ](https://www.youtube.com/user/MachaizelliDoesIt) Go and Bless Your Eyes.
> 
> Basically, It's my birthday so I'm posting to give y'all a birthday present.
> 
> ALSO: 1.1k hits????? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G (more like ultimate amirite hahahahaha.... look at the title of this fic)

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

So… apparently I’ll be fighting y’all’s Spider-Man in like a few hours, we’ve gotten **@Hawkeye** to film so yeah

>>> **You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

How about No?

>>>>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

Sorry Mr Stark I’ve got my reputation to uphold

>>>>>>>>> **You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

For the love of God kid, Don’t

**Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

Well since I’m waiting to decimate Spidey how about a QuAh.

Send ur Qs & I’ll Answer

>>> **Not Your Sidekick** @guyinthechair

QuAh?

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

It’s what Q&A would sound like if you pronounced it real quick, that’s what everyone in my dimension calls it. What do y’all boring asses do? Just say Q&A

>>>>>>>>> **Not Your Sidekick** @guyinthechair

…

>>> **Kid Arachnid Looks Cool** @Grumble

Funnest part of your dimension?

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

My parents and the fact that I have a song on a christmas album

>>>>>>>>> **There’s Two?!** @Spideyfan

1)Pure

2)A Christmas Song??

>>>>>>>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

[Thisisnotahumblrebragoranything.mp3](https://youtu.be/7erNe4HjmAE)

>>> **Lesbians for Spider-Man** @Avengersfangirl

What’s your favourite memory of being Spider-Man?

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

Went to NYC Pride tied a bi & trans flag around my neck (like a cape) and hijacked a float. Yelled ‘Trans Rights!” on national television & made a rainbow spidey suit for Pride month.

>>>>>>>>> **Lesbians for Spider-Man** @Avengersfangirl

Chaotic as Hell, I stan

>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

So… I might not like u but uuuuhhh ᶜᵃⁿ ᶦ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵃ ʳᵃᶦⁿᵇᵒʷ ˢᵘᶦᵗ ᵗᵒᵒ

>>>>>> **Ultimate Spider** @OfficialKidArachnid

Yeah sure, but first imma beat yo ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILES SAID TRANS RIGHTS  
> Hope you enjoyed maybe leave a comment?
> 
> [ My (fanfic) Tumblr ](https://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)


	7. The Fightᵀᴹ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid  
> Seeing it’s been proven that I’m the superior Spider-Man I would like to go home now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH WE'RE AT 120 KUDOS THAT'S INSANE LMAO

**I Can’t Hear U** @Hawkeye

I was forced into this

[ **Video** : A person in a black Spider-Man suit with a Spider-Man logo in red stands opposite New York’s Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man. “Come at me!” Kid Arachnid says. Spider-Man sighs and gets into a battle stance. Hawkeye counts down from behind the camera, as he yells “Go!” Kid Arachnid disappears. Spider-Man looks around and then stands stock-still. Suddenly he reaches behind him. Kid Arachnid reappears, touches Spider-Man’s shoulder and Spider-Man seizes up. Kid Arachnid disappears again, Spider-Man is on the ground and tries to get back up. Kid Arachnid reappears on his chest. “I’ve won bitches!” he yells. Spider-Man groans. ]

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Seeing it’s been proven that I’m the superior Spider-Man I would like to go home now

>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

YOU CAN GO INVISIBLE THATS NOT FAIR

>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

That sounds like something a Loser would say

>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

I WOULDNT BE SAYING IT IF YOU WERENT A CHEATER, CHEATER

>>>>>>>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

See, this is why I’m the superior Spider-Man

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

Kid Arachnid*

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Perish

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Gimme Some of that Hot Stuff** @CapisHot

Dare I say… Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My (fanfic) Tumblr ](https://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)


	8. STOP IT ...(Get Some Help?????)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#1 Stark Intern** @pparker
> 
> Hi, hello **@OfficialKidArachnid** … STOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this story is going tbh. Like I've got some things I want to include but eh.  
> The Title of this chapter is a lie, I don't actually make that Joke, God I wish I was funny enough to be able to put that meme in without sounding like a wooden stick. The Gods of Black Humour have failed me

**#1 Stark Intern** @pparker

Hi, hello  **@OfficialKidArachnid** … STOP

>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

For you gorgeous, always

>>>>>> **MJ** @bichelle

He’s blushing

>>>>>>>>> **#1 Stark Intern** @pparker

I’m NOt

**MJ** @bichelle

**@pparker @OfficialKidArachnid**

[peter parker is a lying liar who lies.jpg]

>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Cute

>>>>>> **Gay For Iron Man** @ironmanstan

Dare I say,,, ship?

>>>>>>>>> **Spidey Shipper** @Spiderwoman

No! Spidey x Kid Arachnid ftw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My (fanfic) Tumblr ](https://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)


	9. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Gay For Iron Man** @ironmanstan
> 
>  **@pparker** do you know **@OfficialKidArachnid**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler I'm incredibly sorry for that but like; 1.5K hits!!
> 
> I don't really write this fic seriously ad most of what I've posted up till now was prewritten. I have some more prewritten stuff and I'll be introducing an actual plot pretty soon I just need to figure some ish out.

**Gay For Iron Man** @ironmanstan

**@pparker** do you know  **@OfficialKidArachnid**

>>> **#1 Stark Intern** @pparker

Yeah, I’ve seen him a few times, he’s been staying with Mr Stark so I see him when I go down to the lab sometimes

>>>>>> **Spidey Shipper** @Spiderwoman

Is he there with Spidey?

>>>>>>>>> **#1 Stark Intern** @pparker

Sometimes yeah

>>>>>>>>>>>> **Spidey Shipper** @Spiderwoman

Good to know.


	10. Deadpool exists too ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> Be gay, fight crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My creativity is a HOAX lmao

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Be gay, fight crime

>>> **DP** @Deadpool

Be gay do crime

>>>>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

No

>>>>>>>>> **DP** @ Deadpool

Do me

>>>>>>>>>>>> **DP** @Deadpool

Oh no shit wait you’re young in this universe nope.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

okayyyyyyyyy

**DP** @Deadpool

The author doesn’t know where to go from here so he’s just gonna make me break the fourth wall as he thinks of some new topic to write about

>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

okayyyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My (fanfic) Tumblr ](https://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)


	11. Wholesome(??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> [SpideyandIsittinginatree.jpg]

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

[SpideyandIsittinginatree.jpg]

>>> **Gotta Go Fast** @Flash

Get away from Spider-Man whoever the fuck you are!

>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Wow, who got yo messed up lil’ bitch

>>>>>>>>> **You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Hey kid, you represent us now, watch your language

>>>>>>>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Yes Tony ….. I’m sorry

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

It’s alright

**I <3 Avengers ** @asakid

Hey, I don’t make the rules but Tony Stark and the spiderkids are the wholesomest thing ever

>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid 

Rt

>>> **You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Rt

>>> **Spidey** @SpiderMan

Rt


	12. Lonely, I am so Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles @ Midtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, it's been a while soz.  
> Happy 2k20?!

Walking into Midtown High Miles wonders if this is how Gwen felt infiltrating Visions. He doesn’t belong here. He’s got his own school and his own classes and teachers and his own people to return to. Who will protect Brooklyn without their friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man? Who’ll tell his parents that he’s alright and that there’s no need for them to worry? What about his  _ homework _ ?

Pros of being a superhero: you’re a superhero. Cons? All this unasked for dimensional travel.

Miles is going to be adamant about his innocence in this predicament he’s got himself into when he returns back home but he already knows his parents won’t believe him. 

Sigh.

It’s cool that he met Tony Stark though and that the man created a fake identity for him and enrolled him into Midtown, it’ll make his indefinite stay a lot easier and at least this way he’ll probably not fall behind too much.

As he makes his way to his homeroom he mostly keeps his head down. He can’t differentiate between his spidey-sense or anxiety creating the tingle and feeling of danger that runs down his spine. It might be a bit of both.

He’s the first to get to the room and his teacher comes up to him.

“Hello sir,” Miles says to the middle-aged white guy with brown hair and glasses that walks up to him.

“Hi,” the man replies, “you’re Miles right?” 

Miles nods.

“Great, nice to meet you, kid, I’m Mr Harrington, you’re starting a bit late in the semester but from what I’ve seen you’ll be able to keep up with no problem. Go on and pick a seat and if you need anything I’m always available,” Mr Harrington says. He looks really friendly although a bit awkward.

Miles nods his head awkwardly mumbles, “Yes sir,” and finds himself a seat in the middle of the classroom.

About five minutes later a heavy-set Filipino guy walks in the room. His black hair is down and he’s wearing blue jeans and a  _ Voltron _ sweater. He’s smiling and tapping away on his phone, he looks up spots Miles and slams his knee stomach into the side of a desk. He looks  _ mortified _ and Miles suppresses a chuckle. He kind of reminds Miles of Ganke, his roommate back at Visions, although Ganke is Korean and not Filipino.

The guy pretends that nothing happened and says hello to Mr Harrington before taking the seat two tables next to Miles. The moment he sits down, he’s back on his phone again, not looking up at all until a girl walks in. 

Her hair in a messy ponytail and she’s wearing a conglomeration of brown and black drab clothes. She waves at their teacher and takes the seat next to Ned, one seat away from Miles. She doesn’t say anything to him or Ned just grabs her sketchpad. However, when Ned sends someone another text Miles watches as she grabs her phone and glances at him after reading it.

_ Fan-fucking-tastic _ , he thinks,  _ they’re talking about me. _

Miles decides that he’s going to try and take a nap before the majority of the other students walk in and goes to put his head down on his arms. That’s when a boy stumbles into the classroom, tripping over his feet. 

Miles’s Spidey-Sense goes off and then he’s looking Peter Parker straight in the eyes again.

Peter is looking at Miles with wide eyes as he says hello to Mr Harrington and then he almost runs to take a seat next to him.

“Hey,” Peter says and Miles waves awkwardly, the boy and the girl who’d walked in before Peter are looking at them again and when Peter notices him staring past him he turns to them and says, “ _ Guys _ , be cool, this is Miles. I told you about him, right?” 

_ Oh _ , Miles thinks,  _ he has people who  _ **_know_ ** .

* * *

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

F

**Iron man’s left toe** @hmmmmmmmm

????????????


	13. Less Lonely, friendship is neat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> So like, friendship is very nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha quarantine am I right.  
> Sorry for how late this is, it's not particularly good because I write this to de-stress and go full no thoughts head empty. It shows.  
> I hope this is still enjoyable and from next chapter onward there'll be more twitter, and jokes and stuff. I have a loose plot line I'm subscribing to but there's a lot of filler along the way, so if you want leave a suggestion in the comments!
> 
> Stay healthy, stay safe and stay inside if you're able

At lunch, Peter and his friends drag Miles off to an empty classroom to eat their lunch together. Miles is kind of excited to interact with new people but as he watches Peter and his friends bicker he misses Ganke and his own world more and more.

Peter glances at him and abruptly stops talking.

“God, Miles I’m so sorry,” he splutters, “we just started talking and then I forgot to introduce you and that’s kinda really rude of me,”

The girl sighs and Peter decides to use that as his segue into their introductions.

“That’s Michelle Jones or MJ,” he points to the girl who’s put her head in her arms and looks at Miles with disinterest.

“It’s Michelle for you,” she says and Miles nods.

_ Great _ , he thinks,  _ she hates me _ .

“She’s like that with everyone,” Peter says and Miles wants to believe him but he doesn’t.

“This is Ned,” Peter says as he points to the guy sitting next to him. Ned waves.

“Is it true that you’re from another dimension?” Ned asks excitedly and Miles nods. He’s sure Peter’s friends are both really nice people but so far nothing has really made him feel welcome.

He’s unsettled in an unfamiliar environment and somehow people--including himself--expect him to be okay with all this.

“That’s so cool, dude,” Ned says and his awed face is enough to make Miles crack a smile.

“Nice to meet you guys,” he says and he thinks that might be it. He waits for them to forget about him again and start talking amongst themselves but instead they talk to him.

“Okay so, Miles, what’s with your freaky spider-powers dude?” Ned asks and Miles shrugs.

“I got bit by a radioactive spider, just like Peter over there, that’s it.”

“No but, how’d you get your invisibility thing and the electricity powers, Peter doesn’t have those.”

Miles shrugs and avoids eye contact.

“The spider I was bitten by lived in the sewers underneath the city so maybe it mutated after it escaped, I really wouldn’t know you guys,” Miles says and he feels bad when he sees Ned’s disappointed face.

“Do you help the Avengers back in your own dimension like Peter does here?” Ned asks and Miles shakes his head.

“The Avengers don’t really interact with me, back home. I do my thing and they do theirs.”

“Okay so, what do you do when you’re not spider-manning?”

Miles shrugs and awkwardly lifts a hand to the back of his neck.

“I draw a lot and sometimes I go out and tag random places in the city that no one else can see or reach. That type of stuff.”

At this Michelle does perk up and slowly Miles is drawn into the conversation, engaging with Peter and his friends until he doesn’t feel as bad anymore.

* * *

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

So like, friendship is very nice

>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

Oh worm?

>>>>>> **The** **Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

What?

>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

I said what I said.

* * *

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

What the heck is the weird internet slang in this universe, why can’t y’all keep it normal ffs.

>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

Have you considered that you’re just uncultured

>>>>>> **The** **Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Have you considered that you’re wrong

>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

Uno Reverse 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed
> 
> Stay happy and healthy, stay safe and stay inside if you're able.
> 
> Also leave a comment with some suggestions if you want, but you don't have to!
> 
> 2k20 is a wild ride so I hope this sparks a little joy.


	14. No Thoughts Head Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> Being up this late might be unhealthy but you can’t stop me because I can’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bunch for this today and I think I'm close to finishing it, I'll try and update once a week, probably sometime on Saturday. Hope y'all enjoy, I might deviate from that btw.
> 
> Plis enjoy!

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Being up this late might be unhealthy but you can’t stop me because I can’t sleep.

>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

GO TO BED

>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

No u

  
  


**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

@Spiderman f-ing hypocrite

>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

Shut your pie hole

>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

No, u. If you’re up this late then I’m also allowed to be up this late

>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

Sounds fake, is fake, go to bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Make me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Spidey** @Spiderman

Maybe I f-ing will

* * *

**Metal Arm Guy** @TWS

Maybe I’m just way too old to ever fully understand it but the way the kids these days flirt is very very strange

>>> **Give me death** **⁷** @aroacesforbts

I don’t understand it either kind sir

* * *

**MJ** @bichelle

Men should learn how to communicate instead of just passive-aggressively flirting and baiting each other into making out.

>>> **Stark Intern** @pparker

This tweet feels vaguely… specific

>>>>>> **MJ** @Bichelle

You fucking think bitch?

>>>>>>>>> **Stark Intern** @pparker

I don’t think actually. No thoughts head empty 24/7

>>>>>>>>>>>>> **MJ** @Bichelle

It fucking shows

**Stark Intern** @pparker

@theguyinthechair, @bichelle is bullying me

>>> **Not Your Sidekick** @theguyinthechair

I hate to say it but I think she’s right

>>>>>> **Stark Intern** @pparker

*white guy blinking meme*

>>>>>>>>> **What’s Up Danger** @Milesm

Top ten anime betrayals

>>>>>>>>>>>> **Stark Intern** @pparker

Fuck you

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **MJ** @Bichelle

You wish

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **Stark Intern** @pparker

what.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **What’s Up Danger** @Milesm

what.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **MJ** @Bichelle

Did I fucking stutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... like,,, relatable content amirite
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed (and plis leave a comment if you did)


	15. Shit Happensᵀᴹ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> Seeing as it’s been requested I’ll be doing some city-wide parkour, if I die, send my ashes back the f home, kthx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this one is longer than most of the other chapters, some shit happens.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kind words! They mean a lot.  
> I hope everyone stays safe during these hard times.

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Seeing as I’ll be stuck here for the foreseeable future please send in wacky schtick for me to do

**> >>We deserved better** @nothingmatterswhenyourestuckinside

Do a vlog as you’re slinging through the city!

**> >>No thoughts head empty ** @asdfghkl

Fight spidey again!!

**> >>Wake Me UP ** @wakemeupinside

Cause Havoc!! Also : Why’d you stop swearing?

**> >>>>>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Mr Stark said I had to

**> >>>>>>>>>Wake Me UP ** @wakemeupinside

F

**> >>What are Thoseᵀᴹ ** @PrincessShuri

Have you mayhaps, considered, some, city-wide parkour 

**> >>>>>>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Aren’t you the Wakandan royalty Mr Stark warned me about

**> >>>>>>>>What are Thoseᵀᴹ ** @PrincessShuri

And what if I am?

**> >>>>>>>>>>>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Your request is coming right up your majesty.

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>What are Thoseᵀᴹ ** @PrincessShuri

That’s what I thought.

**> >>#1 spidey fan** @flashT

I dare you to tell us what Spidey really looks like

**> >>>>>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Dude have you ever heard of respecting people’s privacy

**> >>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

He hasn’t 

**> >>>>>>>>>>>#1 spidey fan ** @flashT

Eat my entire fucking ass Parker

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

How about you shut the fuck up and eat mine Flash

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>MJ** @Bichelle

Wow, parker, didn’t know you had that in you

**MJ** @Bichelle

The things you learn about people when they finally confront their bully

**> >>Stark Intern ** @pparker

Thanks…

**> >>>>>MJ ** @Bichelle

I wasn’t talking about you parker, I have other friends

**> >>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

I’d make a comment about that but I value my life, so I guess I won’t.

**> >>>>>>>>>>>MJ** @Bichelle

Smart move white boy

* * *

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Seeing as it’s been requested I’ll be doing some city-wide parkour, if I die, send my ashes back the f home, kthx

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

[ Live video starts: Kid Arachnid flashes the viewer a peace sign and shows his surroundings. He is on top of Stark Tower and the camera catches a glimpse of Spider-Man sitting on the roof’s edge with his head in his hands.

“Hello you guys, I’m going to be doing some parkour and I’ve enlisted Spidey over here to film me as I do this. Catch, bitch!” Kid Arachnid yells and Spider-Man startles but catches the phone thrown at his head. His indignation is clear even through the mask.

“You ready?” Kid Arachnid asks and Spider-Man sighs.

“Do I get a choice?”

“No.”

Spider-Man sighs again but gets off the roof’s edge as Kid Arachnid clings to the side of the building.

“This one’s for you princess!” Kid Arachnid yells at the camera, “A leap of faith.” 

And he pushes off of the side of the building, doing a backflip in mid air and hurtling towards the busy New York City streets down below as quick as an arrow.

The camera follows him at a slightly slower pace, giving everyone watching a close up view as Kid Arachnid shoots a web to one of the surrounding buildings and hurtles back up. A loud whooping noise can be heard coming from the black-clad spider and to those viewers paying rapt attention the slightest chuckle from the cameraman can be heard as well.

They make their way around the city in this fashion. Slinging from building to building as Kid Arachnid does more and more impressive flips. He twists through the air and even the cameraman can be heard exclaiming in wonder at some of his movements.

Neither one of the spiders is checking the comments on their live video but they continue rolling in. With concerned messages from some of the other Avengers, and requests for different tricks from most of their following. 

The stream has been going on for about an hour when they hear an explosion coming from below. Kid Arachnid is midair one moment and the next something slams into him.

“Fuck! Mi—”, can be heard on the stream before the screen cuts to black.]

**> >>What are Thoseᵀᴹ ** @PrincessShuri

This was not my intention…

**> >>I’m not gonna teach ** @Yourboyfriendhowtodancewithyou

Oh my god, he fucking dead

**SPIDEY NEWS** @Spideyupdates

BREAKING: There’s been a robbery in one of NYC jewelry stores in Midtown. These aren’t normal attackers, they have powers/ mutations of some sort. Kid Arachnid’s live stream was interrupted when he got attacked by one of the robbers and was flung out of the sky. As of now there is no knowledge of his condition but Spider-Man is present on the scene.

**> >>MJ ** @bichelle

These fuckers better get out of this one alive

**> >>>>>Not Your Sidekick** @Theguyinthechair

They fucking better

* * *

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

Okay so I’m in the area where the robbery is happening and just saw Kid Arachnid fall out of the sky with this fucking robber on his ass, I’m hiding out and live-tweeting the happenings, stay fucking tuned.

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

Spider-Man just descended on Kid Arachnid and the robber, tied the bitch the fuck up and kicked him off. Webbed him to one of the walls and knocked him fucking unconscious. Fucking vicious. He’s now checking up on Kid Arachnid. Who looks alive, he’s moving

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

OH FUCK OH SHIT GUYS! SPIDEY JUST LIFTED KID ARACHNID ONTO HIS BACK AND KID SHOT A WEB AT ONE OF THE ROBBERS WHO FUCKING CAME AT THEM AND IT SHOCKED HIM ASLDJAKSL

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

Almost got hit by some debris just now hahahha. Kid has been let go of and spidey is now whispering some shit to him, it looks heated. The two of them have seemingly made a decision???? Oh shit, they’re gonna work together to take the criminals out this is so fucking cool

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

If I die live-tweeting this fight it is worth it. Don’t blame Kid Arachnid or Spider-Man for the casualty, this is my fault. They caught ME slipping.

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

Okay so like, I know we already knew this but Kid Arachnid can TURN INVISIBLE and SHOCK PEOPLE I have Never been more attracted to a superhero in my entire life before. He’s just shocking these fuckers left and right. Going completely apeshite

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

Spidey is also doing his shit, tying them together, he’s got tazer-webs or something, I personally believe that Kid Arachnid’s thing is cooler because he produces the electricity himself but y’know, to each their own.

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

FUCKERS THEY GOT THE LAST ROBBER NOICE THEY WON THEY WON THEY WON THEY WON THEY WONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

OH SHIT THERE’S ONE LEFT OH FUCK OH FUCK

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

They defeated him but Kid Arachnid just went down. He’s not moving…

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

Fuck

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

The other avengers just arrived. Dr Strange opened a portal and Spidey carried Kid Arachnid through it. He’s still not moving, just. Christ. I hope he’s okay

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

I’m logging off for today and finding a fucking shock blanket, fuck this shit. Kid Arachnid better be alright or I’ll go and fight God myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed please leave a comment if you did and until next time.


	16. His condition isn't critical?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SIMP for the Avenger** s @whosyourdaddy?
> 
> If Kid Arachnid is seriously injured I might have to go out and commit some fucking crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up it's me ya boi, please enjoy

“His condition isn’t critical,” is the first thing Dr Strange says when he arrives at the scene. Immediately making a portal and gesturing for Peter, who carries Miles in his arms, to go through it. Peter’s heart calms down a little immediately and he walks quicker the moment he’s through the portal and recognises the Tower’s infirmary.

Miles gets hooked up to a few machines as Dr Cho and Dr Strange take a look at him, his mask has been removed.

“We’ll have to do an X-ray but I can guess that his ribs are probably fractured and one of his arms is definitely broken,” Dr Cho says and Peter doesn’t like that news at all. 

Mister Stark and Colonel Rhodes are still at the scene, taking care of the captured villains, Peter really wants a hug right now.

“When will he wake up?” he asks and Dr Strange turns to him.

“We can’t say for sure, but we’re expecting him to regain consciousness in the next hour or so but it might take longer because of the pain medication we’re administrating,” he says. Peter is about to nod, satisfied with the answer, when Miles’s entire body shudders and  _ glitches _ . There’s no other way to describe it. 

His body gets hazy and unclear, it looks like he’s in the hospital bed and not present at all at the same time. 

He’s visible but it’s almost like he’s in two places at the same time, like Peter has double vision or is trying to look at anything straight on just after he’s gotten a concussion.

Miles gasps and lurches forward, he’s clawing at his neck and gasping for breath. No sounds leave his mouth although it’s open. His eyes are wide and filled with terror and although Peter is in his field of vision the other boy is looking through him as if he’s not there at all.

Peter reaches out with his hands and goes to speak but Miles flinches back and curls into himself and from one second to the next he turns invisible, although his shape is still clear through the blankets.

Dr Cho and Dr Strange tell him to leave the room and get changed as they turn back to Miles, trying to calm him down.

Peter leaves but he keeps looking back the whole time.

* * *

**WHAT IS UP** @bruhbruhbruh

Has anyone heard anything about Kid Arachnid and Spidey, are they okay?

**SIMP for the Avengers** @whosyourdaddy?

If Kid Arachnid is seriously injured I might have to go out and commit some fucking crimes.

**#1 spidey fan** @flashT

Spidey better be fine, Kid Arachnid should have been paying more attention

**> >>Stark Intern** @pparker

Fuck off flash

**> >>>>>#1 spidey fan ** @flashT

Shut the fuck up parker you don’t know what you’re talking about

**> >>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

Can you be compassionate for once in your life. Kid Arachnid just got fucking injured, now isn’t the time to continue fawning over Spider-Man, fuckhead

**> >>>>>>>>>>>#1 spidey fan** @flashT

Fuck off parker

* * *

**_We are #1_ **

**(members: @pparker @bichelle @theguyinthechair)**

**Bichelle** : Are you okay Peter? Is Miles alright?

**Theguyinthechair** : ^^

**Pparker** : I don’t know, I wasn’t allowed to stay with him in the infirmary, they have to do X-rays and stuff. He looked like he was in pain.

**Theguyinthechair** : Do you want us to come over?

**Pparker** : yes please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it!! Until next time!


	17. TW: Gender Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles wakes up with a throbbing headache and a searing pain going through every part of his body.
> 
> He is not a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ CW: Gender Dysphoria, talk of binders, talk of not being able to bind and having to change with other people's help 
> 
> This isn't really something that can be glanced over because a big part of Miles's current internal conflict has to do with how his injury and his transness intersect, I'd like to say that it's bearable to read (but just because I can read it and write it without my dysphoria grabbing me by the neck and waterboarding me doesn't mean others won't have an issue) so I'd say, see what you can handle and read at your own discretion, I don't think it's that heavy but I think it could definitely be confrontational.  
> Furthermore, as many of you might have realised a lot of this is pre-written now that I have a proper idea for where I'm taking this story so you won't really see any of the characters tackling current issues. I do want to speak out, as a Black person, to say that the murders of George Floyd, Breanna Taylor and Tony Mcdade are despicable acts that hurt me on a very deep level. I don't live in the US but I still know the vigilance you learn as a Black person, the fear you feel and the discomfort because people will look at you and clearly see something that 'others' you from them and sometimes this will invite violence, and there's nothing I can do about it. Not to get too heavy but just check your privilige and try to sign the [petitions](https://twitter.com/tpwkhollands/status/1265757092473954306?s=20) if you can or donate. We're already living in troubled fucking times, and it upsets me to see how things are somehow getting worse.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you can still enjoy this update, there isn't any twitter stuff in it, just angst

Miles wakes up with a throbbing headache and a searing pain going through every part of his body.

He is not a fan.

He tries to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth except for a dry croak and then he hears shuffling all around him. It’s too loud for his senses, that are currently on high alert because of his injured state.

He coughs and bears the pain that comes with it and then he speaks again.

“What happened?” he asks. His eyes are still closed, because he knows he’ll go straight into sensory overload if he opens them.

A voice he doesn’t recognise answers him, but his Spider-sense isn’t going off, so he supposes he’s fine.

He remembers getting knocked out of the sky and fighting the robbers with Peter. He remembers that the last robber surprised them and that the both of them were at their wit’s end.

“My name is Doctor Helen Cho. You got knocked out cold whilst fighting the last robber, Spider-Man took care of him but you were out cold. You’ve got a broken arm and your ribs are fractured but not broken, which you should feel incredibly lucky about. The fact that you were binding whilst web-slinging is something could have resulted in broken ribs or a punctured lung with the way you were injured.”

Oh yeah, his binder, his parents would be really upset with him if they found out he went out spider-manning in a binder  _ again _ .

“You’re getting a cast for your arm and you’re not allowed to bind or do any strenuous activities for the next three weeks until your ribs are completely healed. I’ve taken your healing factor into account and that’s why it’s three weeks but even then I want you to be incredibly careful and stop any activities that hurt your ribs in the slightest the moment you feel pain. Capice?” Dr Cho says and Miles gives an affirmative hum.

He’s in pain still and he understands the choices that were made but he’s not happy with them.  _ I’m just not going to think about how I’ll have to take my binder off, I’m just not gonna think about how I can’t fucking bind for the foreseeable future, I’m just not going to think about it _ , he thinks to himself.

“We haven’t removed your suit or your binder, you’ve only been unconscious for less than an hour, and we wanted to give you the courtesy to do it yourself. We have a hospital gown for you to change into, so once you’ve got your cast on one of our nurses will help you with getting changed into it, are you alright with that?” Dr Cho asks.

“Sure,” Miles croaks, it’s not like he has too much of a choice, he won’t be able to get his binder off or any clothes on, on his own.

_ God this fucking sucks _ .

He feels like there’s something Dr Cho isn’t telling him but he’s too tired to ask about it

* * *

When Peter receives a call from Dr Cho he picks up immediately.

“How is he?” he asks before Dr Cho can even say anything and he hears here chuckle on the other side of the line. 

“He’s awake and relatively alright. I called to ask if you can bring him some casual wear, preferably large oversized hoodies in a dark colour and some sweatpants. He can’t bind for the coming while and I think that once he has to get changed again, into normal clothes, it might really hit him,” she says and a wave of sympathy waves over him. Peter’s had a few rib injuries before and not being allowed to bind during those times was always the worst for him too. It made him dysphoric and jumpy. He was constantly on edge and watching everyone around him to see if they were watching him and he felt like everyone was whispering behind his back and secretly calling him a girl. 

It fucking sucked, basically. 

So he dragged MJ and Ned into coming to the tower with him and May to get Miles some clothes.

Peter hadn’t been in Miles’s room before but he was quite surprised to see how bare it was. The only sign that the place was lived in were the piles of clothes on the couch, brand new and presumably ordered by Friday on Mister Stark’s orders.

They looked untouched, except for one massive black hoodie and some basketball shorts, Peter grabbed those, a pair of sweats, a T-shirt and another hoodie and put them in the bag May had brought with.

The group of four proceeded to make their way to the infirmary where they find Miles, lying under the covers, staring up at the ceiling despondently. 

“Hey,” Peter calls out and Miles turns his head towards him and hums in acknowledgement, when he sees the clothes Peter is carrying a small smile creeps up on his lips, that proceeds to disappear again after a few seconds.

“We brought you some clothes,” Peter continues and Miles croaks out a ‘Thanks’. He gets up off the bed himself when Peter brings him his clothes and motions for him to place them behind a screen. A nurse, some guy in his early twenties, stands next to the screen as Miles walks behind it to get changed. After a few minutes Miles makes a noise and the guy carefully steps behind the screen to help him get dressed.

When Miles steps out from behind the screen he looks both more relaxed and defeated. Peter’s heart clenches in his chest.

“I want to go home,” Miles croaks and they all know he doesn’t mean his room back in the tower.

* * *

Dr Strange visits them that evening around dinner time when Miles is slowly shovelling the Chinese take-out Mister Stark had Friday order into his mouth. 

He waits for them to finish eating before he shares his news.

“I can’t get him back home,” Dr Strange says and next to Peter Miles goes eerily still.

“I can’t tell where he came from, the traces of magic are too little for me to trace for the foreseeable future, it would take me too long.”

Miles doesn’t say anything but Mister Stark does speak up.

“So what do you want us to do Stephen?” he asks, in indignation, “Miles needs to go home, he glitched while he was in the hospital bed, didn’t you see that with your own two eyes.”

When Mister Stark mentions that he glitched Miles takes in a sharp breath but he stays quiet overall.

“It’s beyond my abilities as of now, but I’ll do everything I can to find someone who is equipped.”

“Well, Stephen he doesn’t have a whole lot of fucking time okay, you can’t be nonchalant about this—”

“I’m gonna head to my room,” Miles says as he stands up and turns their back on them.

He leaves the room and the remaining people sit in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you did, I really appreciate hearing from y'all.
> 
> [ #BlackLivesMatter ](https://twitter.com/tpwkhollands/status/1265757092473954306?s=20)


	18. I Lived Fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> I Lived Fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ WAYS TO HELP THE BLM MOVEMENT ](https://t.co/GpDFI9Lubu?amp=1)

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

I Lived Fuckers

* * *

**Kid Arachnid enthusiast** @spidersarecool

In the fashion of my idol: I lived Fuckers

**> >>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Glad to see that you’re okay and don’t live-tweet from a battle area again, it’s dangerous!

**> >>>>>Bitches get stitches ** @homoeroticsubtext

OH MY GOD TAYA

**> >>>>>Kid Arachnid enthusiast ** @spidersarecool

Nfslfjlsfjd;fjs;f;a;fka;djflsfkjanfkbak,ksn.kwnlenrlsn,fnv.

  
  


**Stark Intern** @pparker

Please don’t ask me about any information regarding Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid. Even if I knew anything—which I really don’t, they’re not my friends—I wouldn’t be able to tell you anything. All I know is that they’re both fine, the rest is up to them to tell you. Please leave me alone.

**> >>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

It fucking sucks that people keep bothering you about it dude, they should really learn to mind their own business.

**> >>>>>Stark Intern** @pparker

Yeah, I don’t enjoy it…

**What’s Up Danger** @milesm

Me: *wants to bind*

My ribs: *fractured*

Me: *still wants to bind*

Me: Well It won’t fuck up my ribs too much if I only do it a little…

**> >>Stark Intern ** @pparker

YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT BITCH

**> >>>>>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

Suddenly I’m Elias, 17

**> >>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

Don’t you mean Jared, 19???

**> >>>>>>>>>>>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

No????

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>Stark Intern** @pparker

1)DISCOSTING

2) YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING TOUCH THAT BINDER BITCH

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

No need to get so aggressive parker

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>MJ ** @bichelle

Ah, young love

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

Fuck off Michelle

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>MJ** @bichelle

Call me MJ

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

*gasp*

* * *

Miguel O’Hara steps onto Earth-616 with apprehension. He’s looking for one Miles Morales, in the hopes of getting him back home in time. He just hopes he’s not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot Thickens.
> 
> [ Please take a look at these petitions and other resources ](https://t.co/GpDFI9Lubu?amp=1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment if you want.


	19. I'm being cyberbullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Stark Intern** @pparker
> 
> Sometimes I realise I find people attractive and then I immediately want to jump off a building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me ya boi, back at it agan with another chapter, please enjoy

**Stark Intern** @pparker

Sometimes I realise I find people attractive and then I immediately want to jump off a building

**> >>You Know Who I Am ** @TonyStark

Wow kid, I think that’s a bit extreme, it can’t be that bad

**> >>>>>Not Iron Patriot ** @JamesRhodes

You can’t say anything Tones, all you did was thirst about me, your crush, to me, whilst making me think you liked someone else. The things you said… Not fit for any Christian minecraft server.

**> >>>>>>>>You Know Who I Am ** @TonyStark

You don’t have any proof, this is slander

**> >>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

Mr Stark you don’t understand how I feel!! He’s just so good-looking.

**> >>>>>>>>You Know Who I Am ** @TonyStark

He ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**> >>>>>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

I’m going to have Friday revoke your twitter privileges

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>You Know Who I Am ** @TonyStark

You wouldn’t

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

She likes me better anyway

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>You Know Who I Am ** @TonyStark

I considered this betrayal of the highest order.

**Not Iron Patriot** @JamesRhodes

My husband is a child.

**> >>You Know Who I Am ** @TonyStark

Rude! Honeybear I deserve better

**_@ppa_ ** **_rker @milesm @PepperPots @bichelle @theguyinthechair @FRIDAY retweeted this_ **

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

I’m being cyberbullied

**> >>Not Iron Patriot** @JamesRhodes

It’s what you deserve.

* * *

**What’s Up Danger** @milesm

@pparker Who was that tweet you deleted earlier about? I’m going to play matchmaker because I’m not allowed to strain myself.

**> >>Stark Intern ** @pparker

No one.

**> >>>>>MJ ** @bichelle

Oh sweet irony

**> >>>>>>>>Not Your Sidekick ** @theguyinthechair

Oh the sweet sweet irony

**> >>>>>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

I hate both of you

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

I do not understand what is happening here and I do not like that

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>MJ ** @bichelle

Dense fucks

**MJ** @bichelle

*exasperated sigh* men

**> >>Not Your Sidekick ** @theguyinthechair

Rt

**Not Your Sidekick** @theguyinthechair

I would normally never subtweet anyone but seeing as I’ve been dared, I’d like to say: *********** needs to get his shit together and ask ***** out, kthxbai

**> >>Stark Intern ** @pparker

Did MJ force you to do this

**> >>>>>Not Your Sidekick** @theguyinthechair

Low-key but I also agree with her so it’s fine

**> >>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

I thought you were on my side?!?!

**> >>>>>>>>>>>Not You Sidekick ** @theguyinthechair

All’s fair in love and war Peter

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

I hate this fucking family

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>MJ ** @Bichelle

Good

**Stark Intern** @pparker

I’m going to start a petition for new friends, the old ones are garbage, please take their place.

**> >>What’s Up Danger ** @milesm

Am I garbage too (｡╯︵╰｡)

**> >>>>>>Stark Intern ** @pparker

NO!

**> >>>>>>>>>>MJ ** @bichelle

Ha. Wipped

**> >>>>>>>>>>Not Your Sidekick ** @theguyinthechair

Ha. Simp

**Stark Intern** @pparker

I’M BEING BULLIED

**> >>MJ ** @bichelle

It’s what you deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment if you want and until next week
> 
> [ Consider clicking here for ways to help the BLM movement ](https://t.co/GpDFI9Lubu?amp=1)


	20. Guess who's back, back, back, back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid
> 
> So like, existentialism huh.

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

I have recovered enough to be back from my twitter break. Spidey didn’t get injured but just hasn’t felt like being online. Please respect our privacy, thanks y’all

* * *

Miles hates being bed-bound, a lot.

It’s not just that he can’t bind, it’s also how he can’t go spider-manning. He can only lay in bed, get up for food and sit around. He can’t even lift his arms over his head because it hurts his ribs.

_ Fucking useless _ , he thinks to himself.

Peter’s been visiting every day together with MJ and Ned, which Miles definitely appreciates. They keep trying to cheer him up and they’ve added him to their group chat, which is filled with memes from their world that Miles recognises although they’re a little bit off.

It’s fun and keeps his mind off of the heavier things, like the glitches.

Unlike when Gwen and Peter B. came to his world, he hasn’t been glitching more and more as each day passes. So far, he’s only glitched once and he can’t even remember it himself. 

He’s just scared shitless that it might happen again, that the frequency will suddenly increase and then what?

Dr Strange can’t send him home, even with Tony Stark’s infinite resources building a collider that will send him back to  _ his  _ dimension and not some other place where he doesn’t belong could take months.

For all intents and purposes, he’s stranded.

Every day that passes, is one more day closer to the moment his atoms will rip themselves apart and he will die.

And for now, he just has to accept that because he’s too injured to do anything about it himself.

Which is definitely the most frustrating thing of all. 

* * *

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

So like, existentialism huh.

**> >>Spidey** @Spiderman

No.

**The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ** @OfficialKidArachnid

So like, Existentialism huh.

**> >>Spidey** @Spiderman

NO

**> >>>>>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

EAT MY ENTIRE ASS SECOND BEST SPIDERMAN

**> >>>>>>>>Spidey ** @Spiderman

Wow, that’s the end of this partnership. Friendship ended with Kid Arachnid, my crippling depression is now my best friend

**> >>>>>>>>>>>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

You can’t exchange me for something that was already your best friend before I met you, and also, you have other friends bitch

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Spidey ** @Spiderman

Once more, I am Jared, 19

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Elias, 17*

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Spidey ** @Spiderman

Gross, no

* * *

**Spidey Shipper** @Spiderwoman

What’s up sluts, here I am with a thread about Spidey and Kid Arachnid and why they should totally get together. I don’t take criticism. Thank you.

**Spidey Shipper** @Spiderwoman

So like, first things first. It’s been confirmed that both Kid Arachnid and Spidey are LGBT+ in some way or another. See the convo about NYC Pride that Kid Arachnid attended and Spidey asking for a rainbow suit as well.

**Spidey Shipper** @Spiderwoman

Second things second, they have insane chemistry, have seen each other’s faces, and have shown that they can work together really well (see the Incident that Shall Not Be Named)

**Spidey Shipper** @Spiderwoman

Third things third, I’m gay and I said so.

* * *

**Spidey** @Spiderman

So like what’s this shipping thing even about and why am I supposed to know about it?

**> >>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

For your own sake, stay as far away from it as possible

**> >>>>>You Know Who I Am ** @Tony Stark

For the love of God, please listen to him kid

**> >>>>>>>>Spidey ** @Spiderman

I don’t think I will

**Spidey** @Spiderman

I have been scarred

**> >>The Ultimate Spiderᵀᴹ ** @OfficialKidArachnid

Don’t say I didn’t fucking warn you, dumbass

**Three dollar chain** @lilmeowmeow

SPIDEY READ FANFICFKGKJHGLHGILGGJGJ

GIVE ME DEATH

**> >>Spidey ** @Spiderman

Death seems a bit much if you ask me, try a long nap instead

**> >>>>>>Three dollar chain** @lilmeowmeow

I will immediately take this nap, thank you kind sir

**Three dollar chain** @lilmeowmeow

Spidey sure does exist amongst us……….

**Author's Note:**

> [My (fanfic) Tumblr ](http://the--ghost--king.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
